dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Beets
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 732 |Occupation = Soldier/Engineer |Allegiance = Saiyan Army |FamConnect = }} is a non-combatant''Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 Saiyan in ''Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Appearance Beets is a Saiyan with a slim, almost skeletal build, black hair, prominent cheekbones and a tail. He wears a blue jumpsuit and wristbands, white boots, a waist belt holder, and armor similar to Vegeta during the Androids Saga. Personality As a non-combatant, Beets is shown to be cowardly and scared of combat. He's a careful man, unwilling to park his ship in a dangerous place, and seems to constantly be wary once he reaches Planet Vampa. Nonetheless, he's a loyal man and willing to follow Paragus in spite of his fear. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' ''Broly'' When Paragus took a ship to help his son Broly, who was exiled to planet Vampa by King Vegeta, Beets tried to stop him but ended up inside of the ship against his will. After an emergency landing at Vampa, Beets was ordered to join Paragus in his search for Broly so that he could take off with the ship alone, though said he would never do such a thing. They were attacked by the local fauna and eventually found Broly inside of a cave, feasting on one of the creatures. They decided to leave the planet, however, the ship's main floater was cracked due to the rough landing and fixing it was impossible. Beets is then killed by Paragus so he can save more provisions for him and Broly. Power Beets is a low-class, non-combatant Saiyan and utilizes a Ray Gun. He notes that the young Broly's power level of 920 is higher than his own and is mostly inexperienced compared to Paragus. He is killed by a single shot from a Ray Gun. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Break Shot' - An attack fired from Beets' Ray Gun. Equipment *'Scout-Scope' - A non-wearable, computer. *'Ray Gun' - Used in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and Transformations Great Ape A giant, anthropomorphic, monkey-like creature that Saiyans can transform into at the full moon to increase their already formidable strength tremendously. Beets said he has never transformed into a Great Ape and was unaware that looking at a full moon would trigger the transformation. According to Paragus, Beets would lose his rationality and go berserk if he transformed due to his inexperience with the transformation. As he follows Paragus' advice, he does not transform and later dies without ever having transformed in his life. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Beets makes his debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the fifth mission of the Universe Mission series (UM5). Voice Actors *Japanese: Takuya Kirimoto *Funimation dub: Anthony Bowling *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Heitor Assali *Latin American Spanish dub: Manuel Campuzano, Mathias Rapisarda (Argentine redub) *Italian dub: Massimo Di Benedetto Trivia *Beets is named after the vegetable beets, which continues the veggie-themed naming puns of the Saiyans. He shares his name pun with the Saiyan hero, Beat. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Beets fr:Beets Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Gun Users